


脑洞111

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	脑洞111

对不起我又有骚脑洞了  
性转 铁美百合 女鹅X后妈

嘻嘻铁铁就是贫乳短发黑不拉几每天就是喜欢搞一些科技小发明的聪明女孩哦。年纪到了十六七岁，可以爱爱了，霍爹就说小美要不要去和女鹅说一下避孕之类的性知识啊，不过两个人关系一般诶，女鹅也不会叫妈咪，只是叫名字这样子。然后罗美就去了哦，夏天在家也就穿的很随便吧，蓝色的真丝睡裙显得皮肤好白，头发很随意的挽起来。 霍爹工作不在家，妈就去了女鹅的房间然后坐在人家床上要和安东尼娅来一场女人之间的对话，其实自己也就二十来岁懂什么女人不女人的事情呢。

安东尼娅：有话快说。

呃我和你爸爸就是有点担心哦，你已经到了可以那个的年纪诶，怀孕了会很困扰的，这是一件比较复杂的事情。

怀孕了我就去堕胎啊，有什么的好说的。

wwww不可以堕胎很伤身体的wwwwwww。

所以呢女士，你到底要说啥么说完了就出去吧。

就是你要注意保护措施啊，就算不想用保险套，那就尝试一些其他的方式嘛.......

什么方式?

害羞小妈咪支支吾吾的,夏天那么热,托尼的房间拉着窗帘严严实实的,她都不觉得热吗?托尼又问了一遍哦.......

反正就是不会怀孕的方式就可以的.

被继女突然亲吻了.

和女生也可以吗?

妈咪懵住，这个问题，原来女鹅喜欢.......女孩子嘛，这个问题还没有和老公讨论过，怎么说呀。

呃，不会限制你交往男生或者女生的，爸爸那里我会说服的。

那后妈知道女生和女生要怎么做吗？听说不管怎么样做，都不会怀孕的。

干嘛呀，现在年轻人的问题真是越来越难回答了，我怎么可能知道啊，只和你爸爸做过呢。

安东尼娅的手渐渐摸上后妈的大腿......

后妈不懂的话，我来教你吧

小美学生时代就认识霍爹，交出初夜毕业即结婚，纯情的不行，被一肚子坏水的女鹅用手指玩弄阴蒂和嫩穴，喷水了哦，内裤搭在膝盖上，小喷泉噗呲噗嗤的把安东尼娅的灰色床单都弄湿了。完全大脑乱掉的纯情后妈，吊带睡裙褪到腰间，白白软软的乳房被继女握在手里肆意玩弄哦。

后妈你看，其实我感觉女生和女生之间，和异性也没有什么差别吧，我爸爸也会像我这样吸你的奶头吧，真可爱呢，像软软的小樱桃。怎么会这么鼓呢，我还以为生过孩子女人才会有这么大的乳头呢。

妈咪被说的脸红红，要推开女鹅，不可以这样呀，我说完话就该离开了，可是根本没力气哦，下面被玩喷一次以后，空虚哦，小花核涨的硬硬的，不自觉的夹腿，纯情又诱人。突然叫出老公的名字，太想要了，完全在炎炎夏日被撩拨起情欲了呢，结果花核被小心眼的继女狠狠捏住哦。

后妈好好看看你现在在谁的床上呢，勾引我老爸的女儿，你说他看到了，会怎么办呢？

妈咪迷迷糊糊地要反驳，我才，才没有勾引安东尼娅，是，是你把手先，先伸进去的。

嘻嘻，我想把手伸进去就伸进去，现在我不止要伸进去，我还要像我爸爸用那根东西干你那样，用手指艹你。

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜身子完全软掉的小后妈喘息着被继女玩弄，已经高潮过一次的小穴情不自禁夹紧手指哦，努力的收缩着，被情欲支配的小美最终还是发出甜腻腻地呻吟声哦，微微撅起屁股，趴在床上小幅度配合插入的手指晃动着，浪叫的声音像蜂蜜滴进白兰地

“再，再快一点，好舒服哦...”

后妈的小穴喜欢被插入吗？

“喜...喜欢的...”

不管是几把，手指，还是胡萝卜是不是都可以把你插到喷水?

“呜呜u呜呜呜呜呜我不要说...呜呜”

那就停下哦

“不...不要停...都...都可以...只要被插就...就可以喷水...”

想不想要我插的再大力一点，要求我哦......

“托尼...再...再...快一点插我...求求你...”嘻嘻嘻嘻加大力度后妈又开始甜腻腻地淫叫了。

“唔。后吗,你好敏感鸭,我戳到你里面的小肉粒了哦，艹他妈的吸的太紧了

“尼娅...不要说脏...脏话...”

妈咪突然被扇屁股哦，白白肉肉的屁股一颤一颤的，手印很明显呢。

“骚货后妈，自己这么骚，还要管小孩子呢？”

“不是呀...我不是骚货...不可以这么...这么...说我鸭”

嘻嘻嘻嘻还不是吗，看看你的小穴，太饥渴了，我爸爸老了是不是满足不了你啊，小肥屄夹这么紧咕叽咕叽的冒白汁哦.......

呜呜呜呜呜小美趴在床上羞死了，晕乎乎的快要被安东尼娅的手玩晕了，完全不知道整个指奸的过程全被相机记录下来了哦。到第二次高潮，大腿止不住的抽搐，像失禁一般淫水甚至溅到地摊上。  
趴在床上平复呼吸时根本不敢翻过身子看向罪魁祸首安东尼娅，衣服胡乱地堆在腰上，完全是赤身裸体，内裤湿哒哒的完全没法穿了。

“床单脏了，好烦，你出去的时候顺便给我洗了。”

安东尼娅跳下床穿好鞋懒懒地开门出去。

小后妈像只被玩坏的破布娃娃躺在充满淫靡味道的房间里。

纽约的夏天好热。


End file.
